Terlanjur Cinta
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: SONGFIC. ONESHOT. Pernikahan atas keinginan orang tua tak selamanya tanpa cinta. Setahun bersama namun pada akhirnya hanya keraguan yang menjalar pada keduanya. "Apa... kau mencintaiku?". FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Rate T semi M. Rossa feat Pasha UNGU. RnR?


**Warning : Maybe OOC, Don't like don't read, Songfic, RATE T-SEMI M**

**Kembali lagi bersama Night, para pemirsa… *digetok bakiak***

**Night yang pemales ini benar-benar kurang asem memang, 3 fic masih lom selesai malah ngetik fic lagi. Untuk menghindari amukan massa, maka fic ini oneshot.**

**Idenya mendadak muncul saat semalem lampu mati jam setengah 12 dan saya sengsara karena suasana horror kamar, mau nggak mau muter mp3 dan keluarlah lagu satu ini.**

**Summary** : "Apa kau mencintaiku?" Pernikahan karena paksaan tak selamanya tanpa cinta. Ino dan Shikamaru menjalani pernikahan atas permintaan kedua ayahnya. Perasaan saling meragukan timbul bahkan setelah hampir setahun menikah. Benarkah memang tak ada rasa cinta yang tumbuh sedikitpun?

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei**

**Sedikit Inspirasi dari **_**Terlanjur Cinta, by ROSSA Feat PASHA UNGU**_

.

**TERLANJUR CINTA**

.

"Lho, Ino?"

Gadis pirang itu menoleh dan bangkit perlahan. Ah, kepala medis rumah sakit Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Gadis 21 tahun itu mendekat ke arah sahabatnya. Sepertinya sudah hampir sebulan tak bertemu.

"Ino? Aku tak tahu kau sudah pulang dari misi?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk dan jongkok lagi di depan bunga-bunga tulip yang dipajang di tokonya. Sakura perlahan ikut jongkok di samping gadis pirang itu. "Aku pulang kemarin malam, Sakura-chan, waktu aku pulang mungkin kau masih di rumah sakit, memang Naruto tidak memberitahumu?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Nggak, sepertinya dia juga sibuk."

"Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Hah?" wajah Sakura berubah memerah, "k-kau jangan gila, aku dan Naruto bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Ino-pig!"

"Oh ya?"

"I-iya! Kami nggak… bukan sepasang kekasih."

Ino tersenyum nyengir dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hubungan kalian berdua benar-benar menggantung ya? Dia tak pernah mengajakmu kencan seperti dulu?"

Sakura menerawang jauh. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Ino yang penuh selidik. "Mungkin karena dia sibuk dengan tumpukan pekerjaannya di meja Hokage, kau kan tahu itu."

"Dan?"

"Mm… mungkin Naruto sudah lelah?"

Plak.

Dua telapak tangan Ino kini mendarat di kedua sisi pipi Sakura, "Kenapa bukan kau yang maju, Sakura-chan? Si Bodoh itu masih mengira kau tak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Sasuke! Kau ini sebenarnya menyukai Naruto atau nggak sih?"

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Sial. Ino memang masih tetap bawel seperti dulu. Sakura memutar matanya. ia mencoba mencari akal agar topik pembicaraannya berganti. Ia paling sebal kalau harus membicarakan perkembangannya yang stagnan dengan sang Hokage.

Sudah cukup ia selalu kebingungan membalas godaan para muridnya di rumah sakit juga para rookie 9.

"K-kau sendiri? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shikamaru? Dia sudah kembali dari Suna, Ino-pig, tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit."

"Oh, dia sudah kembali…"

Sakura memperhatikan Ino lekat-lekat. Gadis pirang itu melepaskan tangannya dan mulai menyirami bunga lagi. Sakura tahu sepertinya pernikahan mereka tak begitu berjalan lancar. Tentu saja. Pernikahannya secara mendadak digelar. Semua orang tahu bahwa pernikahan mereka adalah kehendak ayah keduanya. Benar-benar ironi.

Plakk.

Ino memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena mendadak 'ditampar' Sakura. Sakura meringis. Wajahnya terlihat mengejek sahabatnya itu, "Kenapa perutmu masih datar, Ino-pig? Apa Shikamaru segitu buruknya saat di ranjang?"

Wajah Ino langsung merah padam. Ia speechless. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Selama ini setiap ada orang yang bertanya mengapa ia tak kunjung hamil setelah setahun pernikahan, hanya alasan 'jarang bertemu'lah yang ia gunakan. Tapi apa Sakura percaya dengan itu semua?

Mata Sakura mendadak terbelalak. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa pada kenyataan yang ada, tapi ia urung mengingat ini pasti menyakitkan untuk Ino, "He-hei, j-jangan bilang, kalian belum pernah sekali pun-"

Wajah Ino memerah lagi. Sial. Mereka memang tak pernah menjalani _malam pertama_nya. Pernikahan apa-apaan itu?

"Kalian tidur seranjang kan?" bisik Sakura pelan. Ia tahu percakapan ini tak bisa dilangsungkan dengan suara keras.

Ino mengangguk pelan, "T-tentu saja, kami sejak kecil terbiasa tidur seranjang, waktu misi juga, bukan hanya dengan Shikamaru saja, kau pasti juga kan?"

Iya juga. Dalam anggota kelompok, saat misi, sudah hal biasa anggota se-tim tidur dalam satu ranjang. Tapi masalahnya ini kan pernikahan. Ino bukannya apa-apa. Tapi memang tak pernah ada yang mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukannya. Meraka kadang berciuman. Tapi hanya sekedar berciuman. Ah, ia kadang tak yakin pemuda malas itu sudah menerima pernikahan bodoh ini.

"Aku tak percaya Shikamaru tak pernah menyentuhmu, ehm, ayolah, kau selalu berdandan seperti ini Ino, masa Shikamaru sekuat itu?" tanya Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada model pakaian Ino yang bagian perutnya terbuka. Dilihat dari manapun, Ino itu seksi. Postur tubuhnya sangat bagus. Sangat bagus.

"Shi-Shikamaru tidak seperti lelaki kebanyakan, _forehead_." jawab Ino pelan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan. Prihatin. Ia memandangi Ino dengan seksama, "Kau mencintainya kan?"

"…"

"…"

Suasana hening. Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan. "Tapi aku nggak tahu-"

"Aku nggak tahu apa Shikamaru juga iya."

Benar-benar bodoh. Memang tak jauh beda dengan hubungan Sakura dan Naruto yang tak jelas. Masing-masing dari mereka masih meragukan perasaan yang ada. Bukan diri sendiri, tapi lawannya.

"Ah! Kau sebenarnya ada urusan apa kemari, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Ia merasa jenuh dengan suasana hening tadi.

"Oh, aku mau membeli bunga untuk beberapa pasienku, berikan aku tujuh tangkai tulip putih itu." Pinta Sakura.

Ino dengan sigap mengambilkan pesanan Sakura. Tak lupa ia juga menyertakan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari pada Sakura, "Berikan yang ini pada Naruto."

Wajah Sakura memerah lagi.

"Aku mau tahu perkembangan kalian setelah ini."

"I-Ino…"

"Sudah sana pergi, lihat, langitnya mendung, kau bisa kehujanan sebelum sampai rumah sakit," kata Ino, "lagipula aku juga mau pulang, aku mau tidur, badanku masih pegal semua setelah misi."

Sakura mengagguk dan bergegas pergi dari toko milik ayah Ino. Ino segera mengambil jaketnya. Ia bersiap pulang ke apartemennya. Ah, mungkin Shikamaru sudah di sana.

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Ino melemparkan jaketnya di sudut ruangan. Ah, rupanya Shikamaru belum pulang. Ino berjalan pelan ke arah jendela. Mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh pada foto yang terpajang di tembok. Foto pernikahan. Foto yang diambil di kuil. Ino tersenyum kecil, ia ingat, saat itu ia benar-benar malu karena semua temannya menggodanya. Dan wajah Shikamaru. Foto Shikamaru, tetap. Wajahnya tak banyak berekspresi. Ah, apa pemuda itu mencintainya?

_**Waktu bergulir, **_

_**lambat merantai langkah perjalanan kita,**_

_**berjuta cerita terukir dalam, **_

_**menjadi sebuah dilemma,**_

_**mengertikah engkau,**_

_**perasaanku tak terhapuskan…**_

Ino melangkah ke arah laci. Ia meraih bingkai foto berisi foto tim genin-nya dulu. Ah, ada Chouji dan Asuma-sensei di sana. Perlahan ia menggeser jendela kaca penghubung balkon. Ino duduk meringkuk tepat di ambang pintu jendela.

Sementara itu, langit semakin gelap. Dan perlahan hujan gerimis turun membasahi bumi. Shikamaru berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahnya. Ah, ia dengar Ino baru kembali dari misinya di Iwagakure kemarin malam. Naruto tadi sempat memberitahunya.

Shikamaru memandangi langit yang meneteskan air-air tipis tepat di atas kepalanya. Dan di apartemennya di atas sana, ia menatap sosok 'istri'-nya duduk di balkon. Juga menatap langit.

_**Awan menangis,**_

_**Tetes embun membasahi mata hatiku,**_

_**Mencoba bertahan di atas puing-puing,**_

_**Cinta yang telah rapuh,**_

_**Apa yang kugenggam,**_

_**Tak mudah untuk aku lepaskan…**_

Shikamaru menunduk sebentar. Ia memejamkan matanya. Apa gadis itu bahagia menikah dengannya. Sungguh. Ia ketakutan. Takut kalau ia tak bisa membahagiakan gadis itu. Ino berubah. Ia tak secerewet dulu. Gadis itu tak se-periang dulu. Apa pernikahan ini menyiksanya?

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

Cklek.

Ino menoleh. Shikamaru berjalan pelan memasuki kamar. Pemuda itu melepas jaket seragamnya dan meletakkannya di sudut ruangan. Pakaiannya sedikit basah terkena air hujan.

Shikamaru melepas ikatan rambutnya dan meraih handuk lalu mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia melirik pada Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Keduanya saling menatap sesaat sampai akhirnya Ino memalingkan mukanya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi wajahnya memanas. Sungguh. Ia benar-benar mencintai suaminya itu. Tapi apa perasaannya terbalas?

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. Kenapa Ino selalu bertingkah seperti ini di hadapannya. Setidaknya, Shikamaru ingin gadis itu tetap memandangnya, meski hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Shikamaru berjalan pelan ke arah ranjangnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Ia duduk bersandar di atas ranjang menghadap Ino. Ia memandangi gadis itu.

Terulang lagi. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap waktu yang mereka lalui selama pernikahan, hanya sesunyi ini. Kenapa hubungan mereka bisa berubah seperti ini. Tak bisakah hubungan mereka kini berubah atas nama cinta sekalipun harus berlandaskan perasaan yang awalnya hanya persahabatan.

Ino merasa salah tingkah. Ia memang sadar bahwa Shikamaru sering memperhatikannya, tapi kali ini lebih 'dalam'. Kenapa Shikamaru ini? Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat memandanginya?

Sunyi.

Hanya terdengar suara gerimis rintik-rintik yang membasahi bumi.

"Kau… apa kau mencintaiku… Ino?"

Ino menoleh. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kenapa Shikamaru menanyakan hal itu padanya. Apa sebegitunya ia takut Ino cintai. Mata Ino memanas. Apa ia tidak boleh mencintai pemuda itu? Kenapa ia mempertanyakannya?

_**Aku terlanjur cinta cinta kepadamu,**_

_**Dan t'lah kuberikan seluruh hatiku,**_

_**Tapi mengapa baru kini kau pertanyakan,**_

_**Cintaku…**_

_**Aku pun tak mengerti yang terjadi,**_

_**Apa salah dan kurangku padamu,**_

_**Kini terlambat sudah untuk dipertanyakan,**_

_**Karena sekali cinta, aku tetap cinta…**_

Ino menunduk sebentar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "Kau sendiri… apa kau mencintaiku?"

Shikamaru kini tertegun. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ada rasa takut yang menjalar di dadanya. Bukan. Bukan hanya mencintainya. Tapi sangat mencintainya. Hanya ia selalu ketakutan. Kalau memang Ino tak mencintainya, tak seharusnya ia menyetujui pernikahan itu. Seandainya saja bisa dicegah, kalau pernikahan itu tak dijalankan, ia tak akan sebegitunya sekacau ini. Nyatanya, makin hari ia makin mencintainya.

_**Aku terlanjur cinta cinta kepadamu,**_

_**Dan t'lah kuberikan seluruh hatiku,**_

_**Tapi mengapa baru kini kau pertanyakan,**_

_**Cintaku…**_

_**Aku pun tak mengerti yang terjadi,**_

_**Apa salah dan kurangku padamu,**_

_**Kini terlambat sudah untuk dipertanyakan,**_

_**Karena sekali cinta, aku tetap cinta…**_

Keduanya terdiam. Saling meragukan. Saling ketakutan pada pikiran masing-masing. Kebingungan menyadari perasaan di antara keduanya.

Ino beranjak bangkit. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar. Pembicaraan bodoh ini seharusnya dihentikan. Ia tidak ingin Shikamaru malah makin tertekan. Ah, iya. Ia baru kembali dari Suna. Mungkin memang benar bahwa suaminya itu tidak mencintainya. Ino menghalangi perasaannya pada kakak Kazekage.

_**Mencoba bertahan di atas puing-puing,**_

_**Cinta yang telah rapuh,**_

Tapi apa Ino harus melepaskan Shikamaru. Bisakah ia melepaskan dan menghancurkan perasaan cintanya sendiri? Menghancurkan hatinya?

_**Apa yang kugenggam,**_

_**Tak mudah untuk aku lepaskan…**_

Mendadak sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Ino menoleh. Shikamaru menahannya pergi. Pemuda itu tetap tak memandangnya. Hanya menahannya agar tak pergi. Kenapa? Kenapa menahannya?

"Apa aku gagal… membuatmu bahagia?" tanya Shikamaru. Suaranya goyah. "apa aku mengekangmu dan menghalangimu?"

"Apa?" tanya Ino heran, "apa kau bilang?"

"Kau… tidak pernah… bahagia dengan pernikahan ini… Ino."

Ino terbelalak. Kenapa Shikamaru berkata seperti itu? Justru selama ini Shikamaru kan yang tidak bahagia bersamanya? Kenapa sekarang ia menanyakannya? Apa ia mau menyalahkannya?

"Bu-bukannya kau… yang nggak bahagia, Shika?" tanya Ino balik, "kau masih menyukai Temari kan?"

"Kenapa kau malah menanyakan perasaanku?" balas Shikamaru.

Ino mengibaskan pegangan Shikamaru pada lengannya, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku nggak bahagia dengan pernikahan kita?"

"Karena kau berubah!" seru Shikamaru. Suaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak seperti Ino yang kukenal dulu, mana Ino yang _troublesome_ itu?"

Ino terbelalak lagi. Apa-apaan Shikamaru malah berpikir seperti itu? "T-tentu saja, i-itu karena kau membenci gadis yang merepotkan kan?" Ino mulai kebingungan, "aku berubah agar kau tak kesulitan! Demi kau, Shika!"

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang kebingungan. Jadi selama ini Ino berubah jadi seperti ini karena dirinya? Ia yang merubah istrinya sendiri.

"Kau sendiri? Kau terlihat begitu tertekan mendapat istri sepertiku kan? Itu karena kau nggak menginginkan pernikahan ini! Karena di matamu, aku cuma gadis yang merepotkan!" teriak Ino kesal. Ia mendorong Shikamaru ke belakang dan bersiap pergi.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menahannya. Tapi kali ini Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuh istrinya ke dinding. Belum sempat Ino protes dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang mendadak kasar, pemuda itu mendadak menghangatkan bibirnya. Shikamaru menciumnya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam. Ia masih menekan tubuh Ino di antara dinding dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Shikamaru menciumnya. Mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ino masih tertegun. Ia tak percaya Shikamaru mendadak menciumnya setelah berdebat. Hangat.

Tes.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipi Ino. Air. Air mata. Air mata Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menangis. Bibirnya bergetar. Pemuda itu melepaskan ciumannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ino.

"Shi-Shika, Ak-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino, sangat mencintaimu… maafkan aku…" kata Shikamaru. Suaranya bergetar. Pemuda itu menangis. "selalu… mencintaimu…"

_**Aku terlanjur cinta cinta kepadamu,**_

_**Dan t'lah kuberikan seluruh hatiku,**_

_**Tapi mengapa baru kini kau pertanyakan,**_

_**Cintaku…**_

"A-aku… aku.." kali ini Ino ingin menangis, "kenapa Shika? Kenapa kau nggak pernah menanyakan perasaanku? Kenapa kau selalu memikirkannya sendiri? Aku selalu bahagia, aku selalu ingin kau bahagia mendapatkan seseorang se-merepotkan aku… aku selalu berharap, kau menerimaku…"

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap mata Ino. Gadis itu kini menangis sesenggukan. Shikamaru tersenyum pelan. Ia mencium air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ino, "Jangan bodoh, _Troublesome_, kali ini, jangan menyalahkanku karena mencintaimu."

_**Kini terlambat sudah untuk dipersalahkan,**_

_**Karena sekali cinta, aku tetap cinta…**_

Ino tersenyum dan menghapus bekas garis air mata di pipi Shikamaru. Ia mengecup pipinya pelan. Shikamaru mencium mesra bibir Ino. Ciuman terbaiknya.

_**Aku terlanjur cinta cinta kepadamu,**_

Ino merasakan hangat dari setiap ciuman Shikamaru. Pemuda itu memeluknya erat dan tetap menciumnya. Ia menelusuri setiap lekuk leher Ino. Meninggalkan setiap ciuman di sana. Ya. Setahun lamanya. Hingga akhirnya hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, keduanya mengakui statusnya sebagai pasangan hidup.

Jemari Shikamaru menjelajahi perut ramping Ino hingga membuat gadis itu kegelian menahan tawa.

"Kau tahu, Sakura tadi mengeluh padaku…"

"Hn?" Shikamaru masih sibuk sendiri mencium leher Ino.

"Dia mengeluh kenapa perutku seramping ini."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ramping, kau ingin gendut seperti Chouji?" ejek Shikamaru. Tetap tak melepas ciumannya.

Ino memukul bahu Shikamaru pelan. Ia menghela napas pelan. Kenapa suaminya bisa sebodoh ini. Masa tetap tak mengerti juga dengan maksudnya.

"Mm… ak-aku… nggak keberatan… sedikit gendut, setidaknya, tak lebih sampai sembilan… bulan," kata Ino terbata-bata. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa Shikamaru bisa sekonyol ini sampai ia harus mengatakannya, "ak-aku cuma kebingungan… tiap ayah kita menanyakan… tentang…"

Kali ini Shikamaru melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah Ino yang kini merah padam. Ia tersenyum nyengir. Kali ini ia menangkap maksud Ino. Tentu saja ia sendiri juga bosan ditanya soal 'cucu' oleh ayahnya. Ia mencium pipi Ino mesra, "I would love to."

_**Karena sekali cinta, aku tetap cinta…**_

**FIN**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**Yeah… selesai juga. Untuk mengetik songfic satu ini, Night harus memutar lagu Rossa ini sampai sekitar delapan kali! Bushet. Lagu ini romantis banget….!**

**Yah, night hanya ingin meramaikan fandom ShikaIno yang ketindas ma ShikaTema. Night belum ada rencana bikin ShikaTema meski Night gak benci fic ini.**

**Yak! Sebagai NaruSaku Lovers, Night akan selalu meramaikan FFn, gyahahahaha. Kemaren malem Night baca sebuah fic English Narusaku yang buagus banget sampek Night nangis cukup lama. *malah curhat* Judulnya **_A Matter of Bad Timing__**.**_** Sumpah, meski sad ending –chara death- dan cuma one-shot, tapi Night asli terharu dan menangis. **_When he'd been ready to love her it had been to soon, when she had been to love him, it had been too late_**. HUWAAAAAA…**

**Yasudhlah… kembali lagi, yang penting, mohon ripinya…**

**Night tunggu….**

**R E V I E W**

**.**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
